Evaluate the following expression when $d = 5$ and $c = 1$. $7$ $d$ $ + 4$ $c$ $ - 3$
Substitute $5$ for ${d}$ and $1$ for ${c}$ $ = 7{(5)} + 4{(1)} - 3 $ $ = 35 + 4 - 3 $ $ = 36$